The Gem of Power
by Bearquarter2008
Summary: <html><head></head>When an all powerful gem is hidden somewhere in Arizona, the Eds and Johnny will go great lengths to go get it, but when Eugene is threatening the world by using it to destroy the world, Can Johnny save the day with a new Johnny X power? Also, in this fanfic, Johnny finds out that he is not biologically part of the Test Family! Read to find out more!</html>
1. Prologue

In Porkbelly in Louisiana, Imagine having a lollipop that gives you the strength of a hundred men or a rocket-powered backpack that can send you to the Moon or genetically altering your dog to make him talk. **Johnny Test** can do all of that... and more! So it's not just another day in the life of a boy. His life chronicles the adventures of a fearless 11-year-old Saints Fan, his genetically engineered super dog Dukey and his 13-year-old super genius scientist twin sisters, Susan and Mary, who use Johnny as their guinea pig for their out-of-this-world scientific experiments. And half of the time their experiments cause something bad or earth-deadly to happen. Then they have to save the day after they started it, which they usually do.

Meanwhile, in a suburban city in Minnesota, there are misadventures that revolve around life on a cul-de-sac, including three friends who have nearly identical names: Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Ed is the strongest of the three and the least intelligent, Edd is the smartest and the most socially accepted among others in the cul-de-sac, and Eddy is the de-facto leader of the group and is the meanest of the group. Throughout the show, the trio create numerous scams in order to make money to earn jawbreakers. They also have to deal with numerous misadventures, such as being ostracized from other kids in the cul-de-sac, as well as avoiding the Kanker sisters, who live in a nearby trailer and whom the Eds and the cul-de-sac as a whole despise.

What happens when the 2 groups hear about a powerful crystal in the Arizona dessert? Will greed get the best of them?


	2. Chapter 1- The Discovery

**Warner Brothers Pictures proudly presents**

**A Cartoon Network Production**

Since the Montreal Expos moved into the country and became the Washington Nationals, things haven't been lucky for Johnny Test, being in Jr. High isn't as easy as it seems, but he was able to get by his classes, either by sheer luck, or stealing one of his sisters' inventions out of sheer laziness. But his life in Porkbelly, Massechucets was never easy, he rescues the day from destruction daily, he goes to great lengths to get out of trouble with his sisters and parents. But for some reason, he never inherited any of his family's smart genes, he's idiotic and never loves to do something involving school. He's more interested in messing around, playing video games, pranking everyone he knows, and perhaps mess with his sisters.

**A Scott Fellows/Danny Antonaounci Film**

**Johnny Test and Ed Edd n' Eddy in**

**THE GEM OF POWER!**

**Featuring music from Bruce Falconer**

Anyway, let's get back to the story. It was a stormy morning at Porkbelly Jr. High, the classes were going on, like any other school day. It was just another day for others, but for Johnny Test, this day might be different, things have been going his way recently. Crime has been up, and as Johnny X, he's been able to easily take care of it, much to his suspicion. Normally it would take at least a whole day for Johnny to save the world, and since last month, it started to dwindle down from 1 day, to 12 seconds to save the world, because he's been defeating all his enemies under 10 seconds.

However, it was lunchtime, and Johnny was eating his lunch like usual, looking a little exausted. His hair was slightly orange, and going down a bit compared to his normal hairstyle.

"This has been an awkward week, I've been able to defeat my enemies in less than 30 seconds as Johnny X with a single hit, knocking all my enemies unconsious. Brain Freezer was defeated within 4 seconds with a single punch, my power poots aren't normally dangerous as usual, and the most confusing part is that I never knew it was coming." Johnny thought, worried about his life as Johnny X. To think his power could increase so easily after defeating Dark Vegan with the help of his enemies.

"HEY, TEST!" A familiar voice said, tauntingly, it was Bumper.

"Oh, boy, I better get going!" Johnny frightenedly said, preparing to get up. However, Bumper grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him.

"I hope you're ready for a beat down, because you're gonna need one before Dodgeball today!" Bumper tauntingly laughed.

"And I hope you're ready, because I've gotten a little stronger since the last time you beat me up!" Johnny confidently said, excitedly.

Bumper glared at Johnny, thinking that he doesn't have anything up his sleeve, he then smiles and then starts to sweat as well, why would a bully start to sweat, unless he's nervous.

"Whatever, Test." Bumper said, "I can still pound you before PE class!" He chuckled, darkly.

"Show me what you got." Johnny then said, confidently, and cockily. Then after hearing that, the entire classroom gasped at Johnny.

Bumper then placed Johnny back down to the ground, and smirked. He then walked to the far side of the lunchroom, and then stopped.

The 2 glared at each other, it was silent. So silent, you could hear a pin or pen or pencil drop, the wind and the rain pelting the windows and wall, the tiny whispers of the student body thinking that Johnny doesn't stand a chance. Then, Bumper roared and then ran after Johnny, raising his fist in fury.

"Sayanora, Johnny Test!" Bumber yelled out.

Then Johnny got into a karate pose, and then he prepared to throw a punch of his own, he was determining the accuracy of the punch, the speed of the punch, and as soon as the bully came closer, Johnny then leaped toward his bully, and threw a punch of his own. It landed in Bumper's gut, and everyone was shocked as the punch stopped Bumper in his tracks, like a assassin killing a french guard.

"Unbelieveable!" A student said.

"I don't think Johnny has punched Bumber at all!" Another student said to his friend. _(Author's note, Johnny Test seasons 1-2 are canon to the Bearquarter universe, minus Johnny Fu)_.

Bumper then silently groaned in pain, then everyone gasped in shock, did Johnny actually punch Bumper so hard, it really hurt? Johnny was even surprised as well, surprised how strong he has become without Johnny X. Normally, his punches wouldn't phase Bumper, or let alone hurt him. But this was a different story.

"Oh, man!" Bumper then silently groaned in pain. Johnny backed away a bit, and saw his opponent fall to the ground, grunting violently in pain. Then he saw everyone look at him in fear and surprise.

"That's it, Test! You're dead!" Bumper grunted angrily, struggling to get up.

Johnny didn't have time to react and tell the students what's going on, because Bumper got back up and ran towards Johnny again, and then he started to violently throw punches like a 1930's gun, shooting all it's ammo. However, to everyone's surprise, Johnny was dodging every punch that Bumper threw. And the most surprising thing, Johnny wasn't even sweating.

Then, Bumper threw one last punch, and then, Johnny caught it with his right hand, and this made everyone gasp again. Then, out of the blue, Johnny has finally lost his patience, and then punched Bumper in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Everyone was clearly surprised by Johnny's amazing Kung Fu abilities. Johnny was surprised as well.

"Johnny Test, please report to the principal's office, Immediately!" The Intercom said, impatiently.

"Woah, didn't see that coming." Johnny said, worriedly.

A few seconds later, Johnny was in the principal's office, sitting with his principal, face to face.

"Let me guess: I'm in trouble, again!" Johnny skeptically said.

"You're darn right, Test!" The principal dissapointedly said, with a sigh.

"Oh, I see, for fighting on school grounds! What was I supposed to do?! He threatened me!"

"There's no excuse for violence in schools, Johnny. Now, I understand that your sisters are great inventors and everything." The Principal replied to Johnny, putting his hand out, also rolling his eyes. "But this is too far."

Johnny groaned in exaustion. He then said, "I'll get ready for detention."

The principal then replied, pointing at Johnny in thought. "Now not so fast, Johnny." Johnny looked at his principal in question. "I completely understand that School violence is unnacceptable, but you have heard about the power grid's problem last week, haven't you?"

The power grid has been having trouble last week, there were frequent blackouts during the school day all of last week, and the news report said that the power grid needs a new power source.

Johnny, of course, never knows what's going on, but he then nodded anyway.

Principal then said, "Well, anyway, the power grid needs a new power source, and unless we find one by the time Thanksgiving arrives, then we could be in for a blackout until we find a power source, so..."

Johnny then had a look of fright, he knew one thing: No Power= No electronics.

Johnny then said hastily, "Okay! I'll will do that."

Principal then replied, "Well, just meet us at Porkbelly Arena for the annual Porkbelly Basketball classic this Saturday afternoon after Veteran's Day off tommarow. A charity basketball game, I don't know why."

Johnny then shrugged it off, and started to leave the principal's office. He was more concerned with what was going on with him, his powers are strengthening by each day. First defeating his enemies with ease, possibly putting them in comas, and now, he's possibly beaten Bumper so bad, Bumper's probably injured by now. What was going on with him? Maybe this is something that he might actually have to ask Susan and Mary about.

**Johnny's starting to suspect something about himself recently, he's having a hard time controlling his powers, and he wonders why! But lets' see how the Eds are doing!**

Meanwhile, in a Minnesota suburban town, it was graceful as Veterans' Day was coming, and usually, it means spending time with those who mean a lot to you, but normally in this town called "Peach Creek", it usually spells, "Patriotic Scams" for a group of 12-year old kids by the name of Edmond, Edward, and Edgar, or as people call them, "Ed, Edd, and Eddy". _*Author's note: This takes place a few days before the events of "Big Picture Show"__*_

"RUN!" A voice said. That voice belonged to Eddy.

The eds were in the alley, running from something, the Cul-De-Sac kids, who were angry about something, but what was it?

"Run away! I don't want to deal with Sarah, Eddy!" Ed complained.

"I seem to miscalculated, Eddy, we don't have enough acceleration to run away from the wrath of our friends!" Edd then said.

"Just try to shake em' off, sockhead!" Eddy then said, hurriedly.

"ED! GET BACK HERE BEFORE I TELL MOM!" Sarah yelled, angrily.

"ROLF WILL TORMENT THE ED BOYS!" Rolf angrily snapped.

The Eds ran as fast as they could, direction by direction, but no matter what, the Eds were caught at every turn by their classmates and neighbors, angry for what happened for an unknown reason. Then, they were close to Ed's house, and then, they bursted through the door, tearing it off the hinges.

"Quick! Sarah's bedroom!" Eddy exclaimed, then the eds ran upstairs, hoping that no one will suspect them in Sarah's room.

They ran right into Sarah's bedroom. Ed quickly slammed the door and locked all the locks. Eddy was beyond angry and frightened.

"Nice job, Double D! You had to let Ed keep an eye on the chemicals and the fire!" Eddy complained.

"Eddy, you know very well that Ed is very unexpected of doing the expected!" Edd replied, losing some of his patience. He then asked Ed, "Ed, did you know that the fire was on right close to the fire?"

Ed paused for the moment, and then said, "What fire?"

Everyone was unsuprised by what he said, after all, it's not the first time he said something stupid.

"Well, that doesn't matter, we blew up the school gym, do you how much money that thing's gonna cost?" Eddy yelled, also losing his patience. "There's no doubt that I'm gonna have to be grounded until we rebuild the gym!"

Ed then whined, "Mom will tell Sarah!"

Edd then said, "And there's not a single doubt that father will ship me off to millitary school!" Everyone stared at Double D for a moment, and then Double D then gave a "What? Don't look at me like that!" look.

Eddy then looked towards his left and noticed a news paper article, "Gem of Power found?" it said, and then, Eddy had a great idea in his was often selfish, and mostly works for his own interests, sometimes even neglecting his friends. Because he is frequently overambitious, deceiving, and power-hungry, his peers often socially reject him. Kevin describes him as being "desperate" on more than one occasion, as Eddy is indeed starved for social acceptance and he is irritated by the fact that his rival Kevin is the most popular kid, whereas he is not even as popular as Plank. or his brother.

Eddy then grinned, and then said, "I have a great idea, boys!"

Edd then gasped in shock, he then said, "You mean we have to go after something that doesn't exist?" Edd then crossed his arms in anger, and skeptism.

Eddy replied, "Not that, but a ticket to getting out of trouble!" Eddy smiled, looking manipulative as usual.

**The Eds have found information about the Gem of Power, and they plan on getting the Gem of Power for theirselves to save their own lives, well mostly Eddy, but how will Ed and Double D break this to the Cul-De-Sac kids? And as for Johnny Test, he starts to get suspicious about his Johnny X powers, and also his hair is slowly changing to Goku's hairstyle for some reason. Will Johnny find the answer to what's going on with him? Next Chapter of PowerGem Z _(Alias name for Gem of Power)_**


	3. Chapter 2- Deception

**Sorry for the wait! ****And before you read this, I must warn you, there are a few references to Dragon Ball Z, so don't flame me! And Johnny finally finds out he wasn't always part of the Test family, how will he handle the truth?**

That evening, everyone stared at Johnny at dinnertime, Johnny had a different hairstyle compared to his hairstyle earlier, it was completely black and spikey. It's almost as if Johnny's entire family was hiding something from him.

Johnny's father then said, "So...How was your day, Johnny? Anything new?"

Johnny then replied as he finished his meal, "Well, it's been weird, Bumper and I fought, and I was able to take him down with one punch, this whole week has been weird, I haven't been able to be late to class, because on monday, I accidentally punched a soccer ball out of orbit, tuesday, I ate 6 whole pizzas at the all you can eat buffet, Wednesday, I accidentally destroyed an old abandoned farm door with a single punch before the farm blew up."

Everyone was astonished by what he said, Johnny was never able to do these things by himself, not unless he tested out an invention or potion.

Johnny's mother then replied, "And I'm asuming that you had a good day?" She looked at Johnny also in a strange way.

"No, not really, I have to go to this charity event this Saturday or I have to go to detention." Johnny pointed out, annoyed at the threat of going to detention, like usual when he goes to detention most of the time whenever he gets in trouble at school. Johnny then got up, and started to look a bit angry. "I just don't get it! This week has been weird. This day gets weirder and weirder." Johnny then started to walk away from dinner.

Johnny's father was shocked at Johnny excusing himself from meatloaf night. He then asked his son, "Where do you think you're going, young man?"

Johnny then replied, "I'm going out for a walk, I'll be back at around 6 or 5 to eat the rest of my dinner." Johnny then walked out of the kitchen, curious about what's going on.

Johnny's parents and sisters where getting a little worried, they know something that Johnny doesn't even know.

Johnny's father then said, "Wow, I never imagined he would try to find out his secret about him." Johnny's father was worried, this is the first time in a while he was worried about Johnny.

Although he loves all three of his children, he is clearly more proud of the girls than his son primarily that they are more active. He often says how proud he is of them while admonishing Johnny for his own faults; of course, with the two girls constantly creating world changing wonders, any parent would be proud daily. In contrast, Johnny frequently almost destroys the town. In one episode, he showed a strong desire to get rid of Johnny by sending him to Old Hickory Military School but changes his mind later. Normally, he'd be worried about Johnny on a daily basis, but this was a new level of being worried, Johnny's starting to reccognize that he may not be part of his family.

Speaking of, Johnny was at the backyard, preparing to go for a walk, but why was he in the backyard? Well, he was going into the shed, and then, he turned the shed light on. On there was a board connecting pictures to incidents, similar to a crime scene.

"There's something that mom and dad aren't telling me. But it's starting to make some sense now. I might've been adopted years ago. But all this super strength, this huge apetite, sensing the power of my enemies, especially Eugene recently, all of this used to not make sense." Johnny said, curiously.

"It did make sense, Johnny." A voice said, Johnny turned around and saw his father.

"Dad, there's something that you're not telling me." Johnny pleaded, "Please, you have to tell me."

Johnny's father then sighed in regret, he then spoke, "A few years after your sisters' were born, they were 2 years old. Your mother and I agreed to keep the family at 2 children, then 1 night, we found something rocket-like, at first we thought the world was ending, but it was type of spaceship, and you were out of it, on your back."

_**Flashback: August 7th, 1994**_

_Johnny's parents were walking towards a space pod ship thingy, where baby Johnny was on his back crying, while rubbing his head with his then spikey hair in the way._

_Johnny's father then said, "Huh? Oh my goodness, a little boy. What are you doing way out here little fellow?" Johnny's father then picked up the baby, and noticing the baby's tail. " Whatd'ya know, a tail! Strange fellow! Don't worry, I'm a little odd myself! Believe it or not! Now let's see! Hmm... hm! Aahh! Yes! I think I know what to call you until I find out where you belong, little fella! Look, how 'bout I call you Johnny!"_

_"Are you sure you're ready to have another child in this family?" Johnny's mother then said, curiously._

_"Why not, the girls wont mind!" Johnny's father replied._

_Baby Johnny started to smile, he finally had a family._

**_End of Flashback:_**

Johnny was in shock, he never knew he was found in a field, abandoned, lost, forgotten.

Johnny's father then continued, "A few years later when your sisters became 10, I decided to get them a lab, just to help them with science, but I ended up finding out more than scientific facts, 1 day, Susan and Eugene met each other and school, and Eugene showed so much affection, at one point, he even signed up for the science fair, and Eugene built a scouter, something that measures "Power Levels", and when Eugene demonstrated, yours was at five thousand and nine hundred and ninety-five."

Johnny then tearfully said, "Wait, what your trying to tell me is that I'm not even from this universe?"

"No, when Eugene said that, your sisters checked your DNA, and your DNA was absolutely 100% Saiyan." Those words echoed through Johnny's head. Again and again that word bubbled inside his head, mixing with intense shock, anger, fear, aching sadness, and desperation.

"But I don't understand." Johnny then said, shaken by this secret now revealed. His arms shaking in shock, his heart beating faster than usual, his eyes watering. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Johnny then yelled, angrily and heartbroken. Johnny punched the wall on the shed, leaving a huge hole on the wall, frightnening Johnny's dad. Johnny then slowly backed away, then he fell to his knees and started to quietly sob, heartbroken about his parents lying to him for 11 years.

"I'm sorry, son." JOhnny's father then left.

It was silent for a moment. Then Johnny then whispered through his sobs, "Please go."

Johnny's father was about to say something, but then he left, saddened by his son's heartbreaking knowledge of his newfound heritage.

**Johnny has finally found out his heritage, A Saiyan, and the truth hurts. It hurts us all. But what's with the eds?**

Meanwhile in Ed's basement, the Ed boys were planning something to get money paid for the damaged gym. And not only that, they have to find a way to avoid their friends' wrath.

"It's only a matter of time before 6AM arrives, Eddy, and our weekend of pain will soon undoubtedly start!" Edd complained, still calculating plans for escaping.

Then Ed had a thought, he rubbed his chin in thought several times, he then continued to do that, then he randomly then said, "Buttered Toast!"

Eddy then ignored what Ed said and then said, "Well, perhaps we should try to find a way to leave this joint and get to the Gem of Power!"

Edd then replied, "Eddy, you can't honestly believe that a crystal gem that contains magical energy exists, right?

"Well, why wouldn't I?! Think about all the cash we could have! All the JawBreakers, all the new Gym equipment, and all the respect from those saps!"

"Eddy, what would mother and father think if we ran off to a die in a desert in Arizona?! Think about the consequences of dehydration!"

"Stomach aches?" Ed concernedly asked.

Eddy was obviously agitated with Ed's stupid behavior. He then said, "Shut up, Ed. Anyway, I'll find a way to convince the others to go with us."

"HEY DORKS!" Kevin's voice then said, losing patience with waiting on the Eds, this startled the ed boys.

"Well someone has to come up there and talk to them!" Eddy then said, worriedly. However, they were too late, Ed's door has been ripped open, and torn off the hindges and thrown into his room. It was Rolf and Johnny 2x4, angrily walking towards the Eds!

"Wait until Plank gets his hands on ya!" Johnny 2x4 then said, angrily.

"Rolf has lost his patience for the final time!" Rolf yelled. The rest of the cul-de-sac kids entered the room, preparing the beatdown of the Eds, even Kevin was about to swing his bat around. Then, everyone was about to beat the eds senseless, then the Eds screamed in fear as the ran off, trying to avoid a brutal beatdown.

"RUN AWAY!" The Eds exclaimed, running for their lives.

"Get those dorks!" Kevin exclaimed. The Cul-De-Sac kids then went after the eds like Defensive Ends going after the quarterback in the fourth quarter of a football game.

A few minutes later, the Ed's were at a closed train station, hiding from the wrath of their friends, all because of a terrible scam gone horribly wrong. This scam must've been part of their science fair, since it involved chemicals and stuff.

"Eddy, you honestly think hitchhiking a train will solve anything?!" Edd then complained.

"Quit complaining, Double-D, maybe we'll be lucky and the suckers won't notice anything! And besides, check out the cool stuff that we got here!" Eddy then said, then he turned around and saw something that surprised the Eds, an unguarded train on the tracks.

"Woah! Cool!" Ed exclaimed. "This is like in the movie, "D-Railed", where the protagonists end up stealing a train to avoid being beaten senseless and go on a comedy road trip across the country!" Ed then said as he went straight towards the unprotected train, startling Edd.

"Ed!" Edd exclaimed, but Ed wouldn't listen, he opened the door to the main engine of the Metra train. Edd and Eddy fallowed, and they were amazed by what they saw.

"My, my! Intrieging!" Edd exclaimed again. "Father had a book about this a few years ago, I always knew there was more to the trains than this since I was 3."

"Yeah, yeah. No one cares! They'll never find us in here!" Eddy hapilly said, then he heard a ringing sound, surprising the Eds. Turns out Ed pressed a button, now flashing green.

"Hello light!" Ed brainlessly said.

Then something started to move, the eds started to lose slight balance, and then, Ed poked his head out the window, and to his surprise, he saw the train moving, much to Edd's horror.

"Ed! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Edd then exclaimed out of fear.

"It wasn't me, double-d!" Ed cluelessly replied.

Eddy then laughed in happiness, then he said, "At least those suckers will never catch us now!" The train then headed northeast, the Eds have ditched town, for the Veterans' Day weekend, leaving behind their shame, anger, and their family & friends. Who knows here this train will lead them? But unbeknownst to them was a train car behind the eds.

In the room, it was quiet, and dark. There were people sitting in the train car floor, and they were Jr. High School students as well, which could only mean one thing: The Cul-De-Sac kids are after the Eds!

"Mom and Dad are probably worried about my stupid brother and me by now." Sarah impatiently said, with a hint of anger.

"Plank says, "This is one doozy of a trip, huh?"." Johnny 2x4 then said.

"You should really see a pscyciatrist, dude." Nazz then said.

"Dudes, you should rest." Kevin then said, suggestively. "We got us some dorks to go after!"

**The Eds are heading to Porkbelly, and you could obviously tell that the Eds will meet the Tests, and what new adventures show for our soon to be team up friends? Will the Eds attempt to win back their friends' trust by finding forgiveness, or will Eddy scam the Porkbelly citezens? How will Johnny deal with his knowledge of his Saiyan Heritage? And what happens when Eugene and the Kankers cross paths? The only way to find out is to read the Next chapter of Powergem Z: The Gem of Power!**


	4. Chapter 3- The Saiyan meets the Scammers

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. And now, without further ado, I bring you chapter 3! Johnny has finally found out his Saiyan Heritage, and he is not taking it well, what will his parents and Sisters do to cheer him up? And meanwhile, the Eds and the Cul-De-Sac Kids are heading to Porkbelly! How will things go when Eddy tries to scam the Porkbelly kids?**

It was a bright morning, 9AM, no cloudy skies, a slight breeze, it was a beautiful morning in the city in Porkbelly. And where was Johnny you may ask? Well, he was skateboarding around Porkbelly along with his dog, Dukey.

"Still don't want to talk about what happened yesterday?" Dukey asked, it's clear that he also found out that Johnny's actually a saiyan.

"No, Dukey, I don't even want to talk to my so-called family right now!" Johnny then said, angrily. Who could blame Johnny for being angry? No one.

Dukey in particular was really worried about Johnny, and usually, it's a day job. He is often the voice of reason to Johnny's insanity, but winds up getting manipulated into supporting Johnny's crazy schemes and adventures (usually because of steak or Johnny tempting him into it). Despite his devotion to Johnny, Dukey frequently expresses deep disdain towards Johnny's less intelligent antics, believing their situation as master and pet is reversed.

"Well, either way, they're still your family, and wherever you came from, Saiyan or not." Dukey then said, curiously.

"If they were really my family, then I could actually trust them!" Johnny then snapped at Dukey, losing his patience. Dukey was startled. Johnny then said, "Sorry. I'm just stressed about what's going on."

Then, they saw Sissy biking past them, with a curious look. This also made Johnny and Dukey curious, the 2 looked at each other and decided to go after her.

A few minutes later, they were at the train station, where a bunch of Porkbelly Jr. High students were gathered for some unknown reason.

"Whatever's going on, it must stirring up attention from the town!" Dukey then said, curious about what's going on.

A familiar voice then said, "Step right up and witness the rarest of all train history, folks!"

"WHAT THE-?" Johnny then said, he then skate boarded down to the commotion.

There, he saw the Eds, Ed, Edd and Eddy, making a scam called, "Witness the Dissapearing Train of 1999!"

Eddy then happily said, "That's right, history's marvel! America's unsung mystery! And for 25 cents, our tour guide will give you the grand tour!"

The other classmates then handed out their allowance money to the eds, much to the curiousity of Johnny.

"Hey, wait a minute, what's going on here?" Johnny asked, curious about what's going on.

"Well, lookie here! A strange haired man! Look at his funny hair!" Eddy said, chuckling at Johnny's Saiyan hairstyle. Johnny groaned in anger as everyone laughed at Johnny's Saiyan hair.

Then, Ed then jumped out of nowhere, and noticed Johnny. The half-wit Ed boy then said, "Hello! My name is Ed!" Johnny then gave a weird look at Ed.

"Okay, this is very weird, even for me!" Johnny noted.

"Step aside, citezens!" A voice then said, catching the attention of the others, then, everyone turned around and saw someone that made them all gasped.

"Eugene?" Johnny then exclaimed in shock.

It was Eugene, and there was something significantly different about him. His hair was uplifted, his gold jewlery was gone, now he wears a blue shirt and blue pants. He even lost a significant amount of weight, so he was no longer obese.

Eddy then said, "Ah, I see that there's another costumer awaiting!"

"Thank you, my good sir." Eugene then said.

Johnny is confused now than ever. The kids then started to enter the train, where Edd was awaiting them. "Well, welcome to the "Abandoned Train Adventure", my name is Eddward, or "Double D" for short." Edd then said, excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, let's get this tour over with!" Johnny rudely said. Edd was displeased with Johnny's behavior.

"Very well, then. Shall we?" Edd then said. The kids then entered the train. Johnny felt as if he wasn't going to enjoy this.

**While Johnny's still angry at his parents and sisters for lying to him for 11 years, he decided to go out for a skateboarding around town, how's Johnny's family, you ask? Let's find out!**

Johnny's mother was setting up her coffee for work, then Johnny's father entered the room, after cleaning the house a little bit.

"Oh, uh, Hey, honey! Have you seen Johnny anywhere? Don't tell me he's on that skateboard!" Johnny's father then said.

"Well, why not? What's he got to stay here for?" Johnny's mother then replied, with a hint of anger. She then said, "How could you tell Johnny about his true Heritage?"

"I'm sorry, honey, but one way or another, he was going to find out the truth of his Saiyan heritage." Johnny's father then said.

"He's just a boy, you have to take it easy on him!"

"Trust me, he'll have to learn how to handle the truth like an adult!" Johnny's father said, hoping the best for his son.

Meanwhile, back at the train station, Edd was just finishing his tour with the others.

"And that concludes our tour today! Any questions?" Edd asked, curiously.

"Well, let's see, is there anything interesting going on?" Eugene then asked, with a cocky attitude, showing off his arm muscles.

Johnny rolled his eyes, and then dryly replied, "Okay, Eugene, what's with the muscles?"

"As you can see, Johnny Test, I have been losing a significant amount of weight since our last encounter, hoping to outshine you in this magnificent body!" Eugene replied, happily.

All the female students swooned at Eugene's new look.

"Hello?!" A voice was heard. This grabbed everyone's attention.

"Huh? What was that?" Johnny then asked, curiously.

Edd was also curious as well. "Interesting. I never recall Eddy installing a voice recording software on the train."

Bumper then said, "Maybe it's a ghost."

Johnny walked towards the door, and looked inside, only to see silhouettes of people moving, he raised an eyebrow in question. He then grabbed the door, and opened it. Then, everyone gasped in shock by what they saw.

They saw the Eds' frenemies, the Cul-De-Sac kids, exausted after a long night in the train, Kevin then looked at Edd exaustingly. Then after realizing that they got theirselves stranded in Massechucets, then Kevin gave an angry glare to Edd, who ends up frightened.

"Oh, dear." Edd complained.

Then Kevin yelled, "DORKS!"

After a few seconds, the others started to get up and chase after Edd, much to everyone's surprise.

"What's going on?!" Sissy exclaimed.

"I don't know, but there's one way to find out!" Johnny then said, while hearing punching noises and the Eds' screams of pain.

Outside, Kevin was beating Eddy senseless with ed as a beating bat. It was like one of the carnival games at the county fair every spring.

"Hey!" Johnny shouted, stopping the cul-de-sac kids in their tracks. The cul-de-sac kids then glared at Johnny, even Kevin got his attention. "If you want to beat someone up, don't beat those dudes up!"

Kevin then chuckled, "And why? Do yo know these dorks?"

"No, but he's a noble buisiness dude." Johnny replied. "Don't beat him up just because he had you accidentally brought to Porkbelly!"

Kevin then let go of Eddy's ripped shirt, dropping the wisecracking ed boy, and the punk walked towards Johnny. Johnny continued to glare at Kevin, he then spoke, "Are you saying that I really have to pick on someone that's my own size?"

Johnny then realized that Kevin was referring to him. Johnny then grinned and said, "Show me what you got, then."

Kevin then tightened his fist and raised it at Johnny, and he attempted to throw his punch, and for a second, everything felt as if it was in slow motion. The air became hard as jell-o, Kevin's fist was heading towards Johnny, like a bullet after a target, and then every thing went back to normal speed, Kevin threw his punch, and Johnny caught the fist, much to the cul-de-sac kids' surprise.

"Holy Mackarel!" Ed exclaimed, surprised as well.

"No one that I knew has ever caught Kevin's punch!" Edd replied, and then, out of the blue, Johnny then raised his fist, and punched Kevin in the face. The punch was so hard, it sent him flying to a parked car, which he dented by accident.

Everyone gasped, as Johnny's punch managed to hurt Kevin.

This caught Bling Bling Boy's attention in particular. Thinking to himself, "What?!"

Rolf was angered beyond limits. He then said, "You hit the cool guy, Kevin! Where Rolf's family comes from, that is an insult to the village! Rolf will release his rage!"

Johnny got into a Karate pose and then said, "Fine, then, bring it on! And your little friends can join in too!"

"That's it! You're dead!" Sarah angrily said.

"Plank says, "The kid's gonna get chopped up!"!" Jonny 2X4 said, angrily, also holding plank threateningly.

Rolf put up his fists like a street fighter, angered at the sudden attack of his friend. Rolf yelled out, "Rolf and the Cul-de-sac kids shall make waste of you, spikeyhead boy!"

Then, the cul-de-sac kids ran after Johnny, yelling out in fury. And they started to attack Johnny, but Johnny was too fast for them. Johnny was dodging every attack possible, Rolf's fists of fury, Jonny 2X4's Plank sword attack, Sarah's kicks of tantrum anger, and Nazz's purse punch.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Bumper then said, astonished by Johnny's power.

"Yeah, Test is making a fool out of these weirdos!" Sissy replied, astonished out of everyone else.

Eugene was the most surprised out of everyone as well, Johnny normally wouldn't last more than a minute in a fight, but this was a different Johnny Test now.

"_Interesting, to think that his power level could rise so much. When he was a baby, his power level was less than equal to the Government's secret weapons, now he's making a sport of those kids. Wait! His power level! It's 7...no, 8, now it's over 9!"__  
><em>

Eugene then had a shocking realization, he then whispered, "His power level's over 9000!"

Then, Johnny shouted and quickly spread his arms out, and out of the blue, a force pushed the cul-de-sac kids back a few yards, knocking them down, landing on their heads and glutes.

Bumper was obviously confused by what Eugene just said. He then replied, "Wait, what about Johnny's power whatever?"

Eugene then yelled out in anger, "IT'S OVER 9000!"

"WHAT?! 9000?! There's no way that can be right! Can it?" Sissy then cockily said, thinking that Johnny just got lucky.

Johnny then glared at Sissy and then replied, "I think it's right! I'll have you know that thanks to several of my sisters' inventions, I have become stronger than usual!"

"Alright, maybe you'd want to prove it!" Sissy then crossed her arms in confidence.

"STOP!" Edd then yelled out, now everyone got their attention grabbed by Double-D. "Now calm down, everyone. If my friends and Eddy have disrupted you, we'd like to take the time to apologize."

Eddy then weakly got up and replied, "Yeah, I gotta go to Arizona! A legendary gem called, "The Gem of Power" Is in the Grand Canyon, and I plan on getting that!"

Eugene then gasped in shock. He then walked away in a hurry, much to everyone's confusion.

Johnny then said, "Okay, that was weird. But how about we just go to my place? Porkbelly's a good town!" Then everyone started to talk in agreement.

Meanwhile, Eugene was flying in the sky, weird part is that he was flying without a jetpack, and he was smiling wickedly. He then thought in his head, _"At last! I finally have the Gem of Power's location! And I can finally use the Gem of Power make my Power Level higher to become stronger than everyone in the universe! Even Kakarot's! HAHAHAHAHA!"_

**And now, Eugene knows the Gem of Power's location, and how will he get it? And how does he know of Johnny Test's sayian heritage? And how will the eds deal with the Test family? Will Edd get along with Susan and Mary, will Rolf once again challenge Johnny Test? And in the next chapter, Eugene shows his true evil nature, Johnny learns the art of Kaio-Ken, and our heroes and villian will head to Arizona! All this on the next PowerGem Z!**


End file.
